Friday, I'm In Love
by Bittersweet x
Summary: It's Friday. James is in love. Enough said.


For the record, the first part of this story is set in 1977, the second in 1996. (This is canon-proved.) And James is apparently Quidditch captain. (This is not canon-proved, but WHATEVER..)

_Fridays_

_1977_

Seventeen year old Sirius Black was in a very, very bad mood.

"It's so_ hot, _Moony," he complained. "And I have like eight hundred thousand essays to finish: the one from Binns – "

"Assigned last week," cut in Remus Lupin, who was known to his friends as "Moony" due to his, as Sirius, or, as they called him, Padfoot, put it, 'werewolfishness.' Similarly, they called Sirius Padfoot due to his ability of frequently turning into a dog, their friend James Prongs, for being a stag half the time, and their friend Peter Wormtail, because he could turn into a rat.

"And the one from McGonagall – ''

" – Assigned the week _before _last – ''

"And from Flitwick – ''

"Assigned last _month!"_

"_And _from Trelawny, who isn't shutting up about her daughter, Sibyll, and how she's a _Seeeer _just like her, and now we have to write a stupid ESSAY ON THE SIGNS OF A SEER IN A YOUNG CHILD! And _that _was assigned _today!"_

"You should've a) finished the the ones from McGonagall, Flitwick, and Binns as soon as they were assigned and b) dropped – or never even sign up for – Divination like I did," replied Remus practically. "Padfoot, have you ever considered using your _brain?"_

"Stop being so practical," said Sirius irately.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a hazel eyed, black haired, impossibly cheerful boy, humming to himself. He was positively drenched, perhaps owing to the pouring rain outside, muddy, as if he'd just flown into a big puddle of soggy soil (which, considering he was outside practicing Quidditch with his team, was probably precisely what he had done) and sweat was running down his face nonetheless, but he looked as if he'd never, ever been happier.

"_Why are you so happy, Prongs?_" demanded Sirius irately. "It's swelteringly hot, we have like seven million essays due, none of which you've started, and..and_ it's hot!"_

"It's Friday," said James simply, spinning around and landing on the bed, then gazing into space with a delighted smile playing slightly across his lips.

"All right, out with it," said Sirius, heaving a sigh. "What happened?"

"It's _Friday,_" replied James happily. "Week's over, no need to glance at our essays till Sunday if we don't want to, we can stay up all night eating.."

"And?" demanded Sirius. "There's gotta be _something, _you're never this happy."

James grinned and leaped up from the bed. He spun around, threw his head back, and roared with maniacal laughter. "IT'S FRIDAY AND I'M IN LOVE!" he shouted.

Remus and, despite himself, even Sirius burst into laughter as James continued to dance around the room, humming to himself.

"With who?" said Peter curiously.

James, Sirius, and Remus froze, spun around, and stared at Peter in disbelief.

"The Queen of England, Peter," said Sirius after a moment.

Peter gasped. "_But she's so old!"_

James burst into laughter. "I'm not in love with the Queen of England, Peter," he said gaily. "I'm in love with Lily Evans!"

"Oh," said Peter. He furrowed his brow. "Haven't you been in love with her for about..seven years now?"

"A legitimate inquiry," agreed Remus.

"You're a legitimate nerd," agreed Sirius.

"Have you just realized it now?" Remus went on, ignoring Sirius.

James, who had apparently laughed and danced and grinned himself out, simply lay down and smiled.

"There's something else, isn't there," stated Sirius. "Out with it!"

When James spoke his voice was but a whisper.

"It's Friday. I'm in love. And she said _yes_."

For a moment, there was utter silence. Then –

"WOO!" yelled Sirius, leaping up, all boredom and anger and annoyance and heat forgotten. "She said _yes? She_ said _yes! She _said yes! She _said _yes! YES! HAHA!"

Remus was laughing. "Congratulations, mate," he said, using rather unRemishish words.

"WAIT," yelled Peter.

Everyone went quiet.

"_Who _said yes to _what?_" demanded Peter.

Sirius slapped himself across the face.

"The Queen of England agreed to marry James, Peter," replied Remus firmly.

"Oh," said Peter.

Then, "Wait a minute! Wha – ?"

Moony, Padfoot and Prongs exploded with laughter. "You idiot," said James fondly. "Evans said yes! I asked her out and she said yes! Remember her, the girl I've asked out every school day straight since September of fourth year, except that one day in November in fifth year when I had a stomach bug? Ring any bells?"

Sirius whistled. "Three years straight, Prongs?"

"Save for holidays," replied James lightly. "And she only just said yes today..I can't believe it.." He leaped to his feet and began to spin around the room, singing, in a random collection of notes, "_It's Friday..I'm in love and it's Friddaaayyy..I'm in lovee.." _He stopped. "They should make a SONG like that," he declared.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "No, Prongs, just no," said Remus.

"So tell us what happened," commanded Sirius.

"All right," said James happily. "I was really ticked off and annoyed and all, see."

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Why do you _think?_" muttered Remus sourly.

"Because we were out at Quidditch practice and _no one would do what I told them! _I swear they were flying in _all _different directions, it was making my head hurt. And then I accidentally flew into this big mud puddle, don't even _ask, _and then I was literally about to explode, and to top it off, Davinia Rossen got so upset her broom went straight into the Whomping Willow."

Remus whistled. "Ughhh_.._that's not so good. Is she..er.. alive?"

"Just_ barely,_" replied James, trying to muster up worry and failing rather miserably, he was simply too happy. "Her broom isn't, it's a couple of twigs now, but she managed to escape it before any serious damage was done – Sirius, that joke got old in first year – but..it wasn't a pretty sight. She was bleeding like mad, and I still can't quite figure out what happened to her _leg, _it was kinda bent thataway." Sirius, Remus and Peter winced. "And we got her to the hospital wing I think just in time, and Pomfrey positively lost her mind at me, she carried on for about fifteen minutes, and after Rossen could string a few words together, the first thing she said was "When I get up from here, you're _dead, _Potter," and..I don't doubt her."

"Me neither," agreed Sirius. "I dated her once." He shuddered at the memory.

"So, yeah, I was definitely a bit down on returning to the Common Room."

"Just a _little _bit, maybe," agreed Sirius sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I just came in, and I sat down in front of the fire, and I'm like – why is the fire on? It's like four hundred degrees! So I went and sat as far away from the fire as I could. And Evans was there right next to me, in the armchair there. And for once I wasn't saying anything. And she looked up and she goes, 'Well?' and I go 'Well what?' and she – I _swear _I'm not making this up! – 'Aren't you going to ask me out?' and I go, because I am _so _not in the mood for this, 'No, you'll just reject me again, and my day's been bad enough.'"

James took a deep breath, wild excitement entering his eyes. "And then she said, 'So you're honestly not going to ask me?' and I said, 'You know what? I've given up. You're going to say no, my day's been horrible and I don't feel like being depressed. So just forget it.' And _then, _she said, 'Ask me!' And I looked at her, completely not believing it, and I go, 'You_ want _me to ask you?' And so she pointed out, 'Why break with tradition?' And so I heave a sigh and go, 'Evans, will you go out with me?' AND, she said YES!"

Unable to stop himself, James leaped up and began to hop around the room. "She said, 'You'll pester me forever, and you know what? You're not as bad as I originally considered you. So okay, Potter. I'll go out with you. This Saturday. Diagon Alley. And – and," James's insides burned with delight as he relived the wonderful experience, "And I couldn't believe it. I just_ couldn't _believe it. So I asked her, 'Is this a joke? Did Alice or someone dare you? Are you going to whip out a hidden camera or something?' And she heaves this great big sigh and says, _and I quote, _'Look, Potter, when I first met you I thought you were a complete and utter git. I still kind of do. But I think that was just because you were mean to Sever – to _Snape._' She actually said that! Obviously she was a bit put out at Snivelly, because her face fully contorted. And then she carries on, 'I heard that you pretty much saved his life.'"

"How in the world does she know about _that_?" broke in Remus, suppressing a shudder and trying not to revive the horrible weeks in sixth year when Sirius told Snape about freezing the Willow and he – Remus – hadn't spoken to him – Sirius – for a full four weeks, until James had properly yelled at them both and they'd made up.

James shrugged. "No idea, Snivelly must've told her when they were still friends. And then she carries on, 'I kind of see why you were so horrible to him.' And then – _I swear _I'm not making this up, even though I still kind of think I am – and then she goes, 'He's terrible in several regards.' And I'm fairly sure her eyes got kind of wet, but then she shook herself and took a great big breath and said, 'Anyways, Potter, maybe you're not so awful. So okay. I'll go out with you. One date. We'll see how it goes. And then maybe..'"

James was beaming like there was no tomorrow, as if the sun itself was shining through his face as he continued. "She said, 'And then maybe I'll consider going on another one.' And I froze, I still couldn't process it, and I finally say 'So..you're actually..you're really..you said _yes? _You said that you'll go out with me?' And she kind of rolled her eyes and laughed and goes, 'Sure, what do I have to lose?' And I just sit there staring at her for a second and then behind us we hear this voice, it's her friend Mary, completely shocked, going, 'Lily, have you _lost _your _mind?'_ It was dead hilarious. The entire house knows now, but I don't care.._it's Friday, and I'm in love!" _He threw his head back and laughed gleefully. "_Love!"_

Remus and Sirius laughed as James finally wore himself out and flopped down straight on to the floor. "Three years, you guys," he said dreamily. "Three years time three hundred sixty five days.."

"You didn't ask her in summers," Sirius reminded his friends.

James smiled guiltily. "I wrote her once a day," he admitted cheerfully. "So, Messr Moony the Arithmetic Genius...what's three times three hundred sixty five?"

"You're seventeen," said Remus firmly, "you should know."

"But I don't," whined James.

"All right," sighed Remus. He got a piece of scratch paper and began to scribble on it. "Three six five...six times five..carry the one.." He whistled. "You asked her one thousand and five times. Wait, no..carry the _three.._one thousand _ninety _five." He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, James. You are truly desperate."

"Minus that one day you had the stomach bug, and it hasn't been_ exactly _three years," said Sirius fairly. "So maybe a rounded off thousand fifty?"

"A thousand fifty times," said James in an awed voice. "A thousand fifty rejections. One acceptance." He beamed and began to sing again. "It's Friday..I'm in love.."

* * *

_1996_

Hermione Granger strode into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld, humming along to the Walkman she carried.

"Afternoon, Sirius," she said to the back of the head that was in the fridge.

"Hello, Hermione," came a voice from inside the fridge. He pulled himself out and sat down at the table. "What's that you've got?"

"A Walkman," she replied. "It's like a radio, only tiny." She began to sing quietly to herself. "_It's Friday..I'm in love._"

Sirius froze. He slowly stood up, walked around the table, and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Turn the Walkman off, Hermione," he said slowly. She did so.

"Now. What did you just say?"

"I was singing," said Hermione, puzzled. "It's this song called_ It's Friday, I'm In Love. _It's by this group called The C – "

"HA!" yelled Sirius, leaping into the air. "HA! HAHAHHA! _HA!"_

_ "_Erm..Sirius?" said Hermione cautiously, but Sirius wasn't listening, he was on the floor, laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAAHA!" he shouted. "HA! HA! HA! _MOONY! REMUS JOHN MOONY LUPIN! GET DOWN HERE __RIGHT NOW__!"_

Remus hurried downstairs. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted the girl.

"Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Has Sirius gone mad?" he inquired.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking almost worried as Sirius practically rolled around on the floor, laughing harder than he'd ever laughed before. "I was just telling him about this song, _It's Friday, I'm In Love, _and he – "

But Remus wasn't listening anymore. He, too, had burst into raucous laughter. He bent over, going red in the face, laughing and laughing. He grabbed a chair to steady himself.

"..Erm, Professor Lupin? Sirius?" Hermione said cautiously. Remus held up a hand, trying his hardest to catch his breath.

"James..Harry's dad.." Remus began, then burst into laughter again.

"Song.." Sirius tried to explain.

"IT'S FRIDAY," they sang in unison. "HE'S IN LOVE!"

"Or he was," pointed out Remus practically.

"Stop being so practical," said Sirius airily. "Anyways, Hermione, see, it was Friday, – this was years and years ago, it must've been, how old were we, Moony?"  
"Seventeen."

" – right, and we were all really ticked off at nothing in particular – well, I was at least, I was being a right git about it, Moony was being all practical and composed – and that rat was just confused – and then James came in, and he was seriously delighted, and we're all, what the heck is up with you? Because we were really really annoyed. And he goes, "It's Friday. I'm in love. And she said yes!" And it turns out Lily – Harry's mum, you know – who James had been consecutively asking out for a full three years, said yes and wanted to go out with him. And he was spinning around, singing at the top of his voice, "It's Friday! I'm in love!" And he said, "They should make a song like that." And _WE – " _At this Sirius was too overcome with a mixture of laughter and nostalgia to speak. Remus picked up, chortling.

"We said "No. Just no." Ohhh, if James was here we would have to eat our words _so _badly.." He petered off into laughter.

"I can't _ be_lieve this," said Sirius happily. "Oi, Hermione, pass the Walkman here.. how do you..?"

"You put the headphones over your head," said Hermione faintly, still not quite understanding (and feeling a _tad _worried about the mental health of the two.)

They slid them over, one ear each, squishing their heads next to each other and stretching the headphones as far out as they could go, and for the next few minutes, they listened to the song, time and time again, until they had it memorized. They placed it down, thanked Hermione, then left the kitchen, still practically keeling over with laughter.

"I .. can't .. believe .. it .. '' Remus managed to say. "Oh.. my.. Lord."

Harry was walking through the halls. He nearly banged into his godfather, who had fallen to the ground in utter hysterics.

".._Sirius?_"

"Harry," gasped Sirius, standing up, "C'mon, Remus, we hafta ask him – ''

"No Sirius, that's just cruel – "

"Oh c'mon!"

"All right, go on," said Remus resignedly, but he was grinning.

"Ask me what?" asked Harry, now positively unnerved.

"Harry," said Sirius after a moment, "have you yet..fallen in love?" And he collapsed laughing once more.

Harry went red. "_No,_" he declared.

"He _has,_" said Sirius in mild surprise. "Huh. My godson is in love. Learn something new every day."

"I am NOT!"

"You have too," said Sirius decidedly. "Now..was it..on a _Friday?" _He burst into laughter once more, followed by Remus.

Harry looked even more confused. "What..in..the..world..are..you..on..about?" he said slowly.

Between the two of them any many breaks in which they collapsed laughing, the two former Marauders explained the story of Harry's parents yet again. By the end of it, Harry was laughing, too.

"Well, I'd best get home," sighed Remus, standing up. "Need to make dinner.."

"You need to get yourself a girl, mate," said Sirius. "You should fall in love already..after all, it is _Friday.._" He burst into laughter once more. Remus rolled his eyes, bid Harry goodbye and walked out of the house, calling goodbyes as the door slammed shut.

"So Harry," said Sirius as the two set off down the hall, "who _is _it you're in love with?"

Harry colored. "No one," he muttered.

"C'_mon,_" insisted Sirius. "Tell me."

Harry sighed a deep sigh and mumbled something that sounded like "Chain."

"A girl named..Chain?" repeated Sirius slowly.

Again, Harry colored. "Cho..Chang," he said slowly and quietly. "But," he added hurriedly, "if this _ever _gets out – to – to Hermione – or _Ron – _or Fred or George – or ANYONE – _especially _Hermione and Ron – I'll KILL you. _Slowly._"

"I don't like the sound of her," declared Sirius after a bit of thought. "Fall in love with someone else. _But – _" He grinned. "Make sure it's on a _Friday."_

The End

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the song by the Cure :P Apparently James does though..**

**Review!  
**


End file.
